Wanderer
by Dragons OwO
Summary: Raiden had found her at young age, wandering through the country aimlessly, so he took her to the temple in order to take care of her and teach her how to fight. Soon when Earthrealm was in danger he sent her Sonya to further her training. She got stronger, but when Earthrealm was in danger once again Raidem decided to send her away in a desperate attempt to protect her.


_**Six Years Ago**_

The little girl wandered down the small rocky path, stones and sticks digging themselves into her small and delicate feet. The nine year old had been like this for many days, wandering through the country-side aimlessly. The girl couldn't remember much of how she ended up in the state she was in now, everything was _blank_ she couldn't remember anything, she knew who she was and her life, her parents, family, everything she remembered, and yet she couldn't understand why she couldn't remember the last few days.

Rain started to pour down heavily which annoyed her quiet a bit, her clothes still weren't dry from yesterday's crappy weather. Finding a small tree to sit under she smiles ever so softly, maybe she should rest, she sure as hell needed it. Sitting down under the tree she sighed softly and closed her eyes, "what are you doing out here in such terrible weather?"

The girls eyes shot up immediately, "w-who are you!?" She glared at the man in front her. The man had a very strange uniform on... He also had no eyes... He has no eyes... Well he had eyeballs but no eyes? Or maybe he was born that way?

"My name is Raiden, I am the Thunder God and protector of Earthrealm." He smiled at the little girl softly who only stared at him with curious eyes.

"A god?" She mumbled, how did she know that this man wasn't some sort of pedophile that was trying to trick her? His eyes and outfit did seem strange though. "I-I'm sorry but I can't believe you unless you prove that you are worthy of such a claim..." The girl mumbled, she was no fool.

The man smiled at her, "well aren't you a smart girl." He pet her head before disappearing in flash of lighting, another fish of lighting and he was back, holding the most adorable bunny (and the first) the girl had seen in her life.

Giving the bunny to the small girl Raiden couldn't help but smile softly as she grabbed it and hugged it tightly whilest giggling, the child obviously had no where to go, she needed someone to take care of her... Everyone was busy though. At that moment Raiden managed to think of something, something he hoped was a good idea, bending down onto his knees he picked the girl and bunny" up. "Would you like to stay with me young one?" He asked her in a quiet voice.

"I have a name y'know and its Ateş Sönmez, and about that offer, after the bunny it's hard to say no." Ateş grinned whilest looking up at Raiden.

Raiden chuckled, patting her head he nodded, "nice to meet you Ateş."

 _ **Present Day**_

"SONYAAAAAAAAA!" Ateş shouted whilest running up to the military officer.

"What? Did something happen?" Sonya smiled at Ateş softly, she grown fond of the girl over the past few years, plus she was good friends with Cassie and kept her company.

"Guess what!? Raiden's coming back!" Ateş grinned, jumping around in pure excitement.

"You can't exactly expect me to guess what you wanted to say when you spill everything out like that." Sonya rolled her eyes but smiled, she knew Raiden and Ateş shared a special bond, the two knew when the other were about to appear and they usually didn't have to talk to understand each other. Sonya found it strange how Raiden and Ateş had gotten so close over the years, but she had to admit, six years was a long time.

"Hehe... I'm sowwy~" Ateş gave the lady a goofy grin before turning around and running into the arms of Raiden, "Raiden!" She shouted, giggling happily.

Raiden seemed to immeidiatly embrace the young teenager into a hug before pulling away and patting her head which made her pout and complain about her hair looking bad.

Looking up at Raiden though Ateş's smile dissapeared, "what's wrong Raiden?" She asked him with spa small frown on her face, whatever was wrong it must be bad.

"Earthrealm is in great danger, grab your tessen and katana, pack your things, the danger level is too high for you to stay in this realm. The elder gods have created a rift into a second earth like realm, there you will be safe Ateş, and don't worry. I will visit whenever I get the chance." Raiden explained as much as he could to her whilest watching the six year old rabbit run up to her and cuddle up against her leg.

Picking up her rabbit she nods, "Snow can come too right?" Ateş asked, tears threatening to slide down her cheeks. Seeing him nod she smiled at Raiden before walking off towards the room in which she stayed in to pack everything up.

Once she was done with everything the girl followed Raiden towards the rift the elder gods had created, Sonya was there with Cassie, the two elder women hugged the young teenager before she waved good bye. Sighing she stared at the other end of the rift, she saw a women there, waiting for her. Picking up Snow she hugged the rabbit tightly before walking into the rift, everything became blurry as she continued to walk, once she was out on the other side she turned around and blew the others a kiss, she would miss them.

"Miss Ateş please follow me." The woman that was once on the other end of the rift spoke, "home is this way and your late to school already."

Ateş's eyes widened in shock, "I'm going to school!?"

"Yes, you are. Now follow me, put your stuff in the car, there is backpack in the back seat with school uniform. Put that uniform on and be ready." The woman ordered her whilest walking towards a car.

Ateş groaned and followed the woman's orders, sitting at the back she put on the school uniform which she _did not_ like at all. Leaning against the indow she sighed as they drove past many buildings, from what she understood by looking at the signs was that she was in a city called Gotham, which was a very strange name for a city.

They stopped in front of pretty large school... Well academy. Grabbing the back-pack Ateş sighed and stepped out of the car, "well... Hello Gotham Academy, I hope I never see you ever again."

Walking towards the office Ateş politely asked the lady for her class, but it seemed as though the lady was more interested in her long navy hair that was currently tied in a high pony tail. The fact that the lady was more interested in Ateş's hair then leading her to her class annoyed her very much, asking in a less polite manner the lady seemed to shift her interest back to her and lead her to the class.

Class was boring and boy was she glad when the bell rang, it seemed as though math was dragging on for ages, once classes were over Ateş found herself on the roof of the school staring out into the city. Ateş could feel it, the dread, the fear that the people of the city felt... At the same time though she felt hope, small hope.

Deciding to explore the city Ateş looked around, seeing no one she jumped off the roof and dissapeared into a gush of wind before appearing on the ground. Dusting her skirt off she looked around once again, satisfied she walked off.

What she didn't realise was that a little birdie had seen what she did.

 **AN:**

 **Crap that sucked pretty badly, don't worry though the first chapter might be boring but I'll make sure the second chapter is better.**

 **:D**


End file.
